Doctor Sivana
Doctor Sivana is a villain in DC Comics. He appeared as as the archenemy of Shazam, also known as Captain Marvel, and his most frequent foe before becoming a larger part of the extended DC universe - an evil knowledgeable/mad scientist archetype Doctor Sivana is a original inventor and master manipulator and strategist. He serves as one of the main antagonists of the SHAZAM! franchise (aside from Mister Mind). He served as the main villain of the golden age of Captain Marvel comics. He was also the first villain to untie the rogues gallery into a villain team up. He served as the main villain of the 2003 series Batman and the Outsiders. He is also the major villain in Shazam! The New Beginning and The Power of Shazam!. In 2009, Anti-Monitor was ranked as IGN's 82nd greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time. In his lengthy career as a supervillain Doctor Sivana has been a part of the Injustice League, The Society, Fearsome Five, Monster Society Of Evil, Sivana Family and Science Squad - known for his many crazed ideas and experiments Doctor Sivana's main goal is to do away with Captain Marvel and those that follow him. Sivana later appears in the show Batman the Brave and the Bold in the episode "Power of Shazam" where after he and his kids fail to defeat Captain Marvel he finds a way to bring Black Adam to Earth to fight Marvel. Black Adam later leads the Sivana's to the wizard Shazam where Sivana tricks him into getting the powers of Captain Marvel. He takes down Batman however Billy Batson tricks him into saying Shazam which turns him normal and the wizard takes his powers back. He later appears in the episode "The Malicious Mister Mind" as the leader of the Monster Society of Evil and has them steal parts for a death ray that he is constructing and to fight the Marvel family. However the society appears to not like him and later they choose Mr. Mind as the leader over him. As the episode progresses Sivana appears to grow jealous of Mr. Mind between him improving the death ray and him being able to defeat the Marvels. He later betrays Mind and tries to kill him with the death ray but he reveals it to be a growth ray which turns Mind into a giant monster. He also appeared as a villain in the show The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam, and he also appears in the sketch Shazam and Cat. In the sketch, Dr. Sivana steals electricity from a telephone wire to charge up his battery, while Billy Batson tried to stop him as Shazam. Powers and Abilities Although Sivana possesses no super-powers of his own, he has genius level intelligence which allows him to give him a technological advantage in battle, by creating various weapons and gadgets. He is also very business savvy and has a cunning mind. He can see magic with his left eye. Doctor Sivana once discovered a mathematical formula which, when recited, allowed him to walk through walls and solid objects, making himself almost impossible to imprison or even catch. In Other Media ''Superman The Magnetic Telescope'' In the Superman cartoon The Magnetic Telescope, the astronomer who built the titular device and as a result threatened the city strongly resembled Dr. Sivana. ''Legends of the Superheroes'' Doctor Sivana appears as a villain in Legends of the Superheroes. ''Shazam The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam'' Doctor Sivana appeared as a regular villain in the 1981 Shazam! part of The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Dr. Sivana appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Power of Shazam!", He, along with his children Thaddeus Sivana Jr. (teamed up with Black Adam to steal Shazam's power from Captain Marvel. Sivana later betrays Adam and steals the power of the champion from him. Batman defeats him by tricking Sivana into saying "Shazam" to lose his powers allowing Captain Marvel to defeat him with a simple flick. Dr. Sivana returns in "The Malicious Mr. Mind!". He is seen as a member of the Monster Society of Evil and he leads the team until Mister Mind takes over. Doctor Sivana is referenced in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, when Batman and Hawkman are talking about Brainwave and how similar the two villains look. ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' An alternate universe version of Doctor Sivana appears in Justice League: Gods and Monsters. He is a member of Project Fair Play which also consisted of John Henry Irons, T.O. Morrow, Michael Holt, Victor Fries, Pat Dugan, Emil Hamilton, Karen Beecher, Ray Palmer, Silas Stone, Kimiyo Hoshi, Stephen Shin, and Will Magnus. After Victor Fries, Ray Palmer, and Silas Stone were killed, Thaddeus Sivana met with his fellow scientists at Karen Beecher's house. When the Metal Men attacked, Sivana was picked up by the Batdroid and was killed offscreen. ''Shazam! Sivana appeared as the main antagonist in the 2019 film ''Shazam!, and was portrayed by Mark Strong, who also portrayed Frank D'Amico in Kick-Ass. Gallery New Earth Doctor Sivana.jpg|New Earth of Doctor Sivana. Doctor Sivana 1.jpg Thaddeus Sivana, Sr. 002.jpg Thaddeus Sivana, Sr. 004.jpg Sivana.png Thaddeus Sivana Prime Earth 0001.jpg|Prime Earth Doctor Sivana Doctor Sivana Prime Earth.png Doctor Sivana Prime Earth 2.png Sivana and Black Adam.jpg|Doctor Sivana and Black Adam. Sivana and Black Adam 2.jpg Sivana and Black Adam 3.jpg Sivana and Black Adam 5.jpg Sinvana and Black Adam 6.jpg Sinvana and Black Adam 7.jpg Doctor_Sivana Prime Earth 0002.jpg Doctor_Sivana Prime Earth 0003.jpg Doctor_Sivana Prime Earth 0004.png Doctor_Sivana Prime Earth 0005.jpg Justice_League_Vol_2_0_Reis_Textless_Variant (2).jpg.png Thaddeus_Sivana_DCUO_001.jpg 3134428-sivanna.png Thaddeus Sivana (DC Extended Universe).jpg Black Adam vs Sivana.png|Sivana fight Black Adam. Black Adam vs Sivana 02.png|Doctor Sivana vs Black Adam. Black Adam vs Sivana 03.png Black Adam vs Sivana 04.png Sivana beat Black Adam.png Thaddeus_Sivana_Lego_Batman_0001.jpg Navigation de:Doctor Sivana (DC Comics) Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Elderly Category:Weaklings Category:Vengeful Category:Businessmen Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Batman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stock Characters Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Pawns Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Immortality Seeker